Silencio
by Nana Walker
Summary: UA. Una relación amorosa, desde tres aristas distintas. Cross/Lenalee. ¡Completo!
1. I Lenalee

**Disclaimer**: DGray-man y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Katsura Hoshino.

**Extensión:** 676 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Universo Alternativo. Lime (tirando para Lemon x,DU). Lenalee llama a Cross por su nombre porque, en el fic, ya mantienen una relación. OoC.

**Resumen: **Lenalee, por todos los medios, trata de mantener la relación que tiene con Marian Cross, a escondidas…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Silencio<strong>_

_**I. Lenalee**_

Las primeras veces siempre fue en algún motel modesto, pero decente, que quedase en las cercanías de la plaza de armas de la ciudad. Marian me aseguraba que a ambos nos convenía, por lo que, de una manera u otra, siempre terminé aceptando. Sin embargo, sé que lo hace por su propia conveniencia, ya que esos moteles se situaban— extraña y coincidentemente— a unas cuantas cuadras de algunos bares y prostíbulos famosos, llenos de mujeres lozanas, curvilíneas y bien dotadas, que regalaban su amor por un módico precio, al alcance de cualquiera. Marian me lo negó un par de veces y decidí que, para no sufrir, se lo creería. Esboce una sonrisa y él me besó apasionadamente, quitándome el aire y provocando un ligero calor entre mis piernas.

* * *

><p>Al otro día, de camino al colegio, Allen, Lavi y yo nos juntábamos en el metro, siempre atestado de gente. Lavi bromea sobre aquello y, en un descuido de un oficinista apresurado, mis cosas caen al suelo. Antes de que, siquiera, se me cruzara por la mente recogerlas, Allen ya lo había hecho, entregándome mis pertenencias, acompañadas de su dulce sonrisa.<p>

— Gracias, Allen.

— De nada, Lenalee.

— Aww~, el amor…— expresa Lavi, un poco celoso—. Se nota que hay algo entre ustedes y que aún no me han dicho. Son unos malos amigos.

— ¿Qué dices, Lavi? Allen y yo sólo somos amigos, ¿cierto, Allen?

Allen guarda silencio y, con una sonrisa, me da la razón, provocando que Lavi se decepcione. Nuestro amigo siempre dice lo mismo. Siempre nos molesta y nos sugiere que deberíamos salir juntos, pues hacemos linda pareja. No sé de donde habrá sacado esa idea. Parece que está leyendo muchas novelas rosas, aunque siempre lo niegue.

Miro la hora y los apresuro. Ya se hizo tarde para el colegio.

* * *

><p>A veces, Marian me lleva al cine. Otras, a cenar en algún restaurant y las más, a pasear por la ciudad, alegando no haber recibido todo el dinero del mes. A veces, me da curiosidad por saber en qué trabaja, ya que nunca habla de su trabajo: solo alude a la fuente de sus ingresos cuando protesta por la lentitud de su pago. ¿En qué trabajará? Una vez se lo pregunté y evadió el tema. Me besó, descaradamente. Siento el aroma a tabaco entrar en mis entrañas. A veces, ese aroma está combinado con el del licor que tanto le gusta.<p>

Mi hermano llama a mi celular preguntando, casi histérico, donde me encuentro. Sólo ahí me percato de lo tarde que es. Prefiero mentirle, diciéndole que estoy saliendo de la casa de mi amiga Road, que decir la verdad, la cual me involucraba en una relación con un hombre mayor. De seguro, mi hermano mandaría a algún robot a cometer homicidio si se llegase a enterar de semejante noticia.

Marian me besa otra vez y nos dejamos llevar.

Aunque, algunos minutos atrás, haya asegurado no tener dinero para un motel, de igual forma acabamos en uno.

Me apoyo en su pecho, viendo como los hilillos de humo hacen figuras en el aire. Trató de imitar esas formas con el cabello de Marian, consiguiendo que mis dedos, como si fuese algo inevitable, se contagien del olor a cigarrillo.

Los huelo, con delicia— incluso podría asegurar que con algo de gula— y me avergüenzo de ello, porque él se ríe de mí. Masculla algo sobre mi inmadurez y mi escasa edad, esbozando esa sonrisa seductora tan característica suya. Me levantó y lo miró a los ojos, robándole un beso, lo que se convierte en un aliciente suficiente para que ese juego erótico continúe y llegue, otra vez, hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Mientras muerde mis pezones e introduce su mano en un lugar que me avergüenza, mi celular vuelve a sonar. Con escaso control sobre mis actos, le quitó la batería y lo arrojo lejos. Mi espalda se arquea y un gemido, casi de prostituta, sale de mi boca.

No podría contestarle en ese estado a mi hermano. Sabía que no podría hacerlo sin ponerme a llorar.

Fin Capítulo I. Lenalee

Por: Nana Walker

* * *

><p>NA: Creo que esto es lo único que, dentro de este año, he escrito con algo de calidad para el fandom porque, aunque no quiera, sufro una desinspiración terrible para el mismo. En fin, este es un multichapter cortísimo que salió gracias a la presión de la comunidad en Livejournal, reto diario x,DU. ¿Por qué Cross/Lenalee? Porque me gusta la pareja y hacen falta aportes que salgan de las parejas frecuentes x,DU (aunque sea un aporte tan malo como este).

En fin, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo y nos leemos en el siguiente(?). Por cierto, comentarios, críticas constructivas, sugerencias y teorías conspirativas son bien recibidas.

Bye bye y cuídense mucho :3


	2. II Allen

N/A: ¡Holas gente~! Ya traje un nuevo capítulo para más tortura (de todos modos, en el siguiente se acaba ;3). Desde ya, quisiese agradecer a toda la gente linda que lo lee 3, a pesar de no ser una pareja para nada de demandada x,DU. Sin más dilación, les dejo el segundo capítulo.

**Disclaimer**: DGray-man y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Katsura Hoshino.

**Extensión:** 959 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Universo Alternativo. OoC.

**Resumen: **Allen quisiera declarase a Lenalee, pero no puede. Siempre surge algo que se lo impide…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Silencio<strong>_

_**II. Allen**_

— ¿Tu casa está cerca del Metro, Allen?— me pregunta Lenalee, sorprendida ante el hecho.

Pocas veces hablo de mi hogar porque eso, de una u otra forma, me llevaría mencionar o hablar de mi maestro. Siempre me dan ganas de vomitar cuando lo menciono. Por eso, siempre que puedo, evito hacerlo.

— Eh… sí.

— Es que a Allen no le gusta hablar de eso, sólo por el tipo que es su tutor— explica Lavi, tratando de ayudarme—. Yo fui una vez y realmente es una bestia. Trata a Allen como esclavo y le obliga a sustentar la casa.

— ¿En serio?— el rostro de Lenalee luce muy preocupado pero, rápidamente, su expresión cambia a una de enojo—. ¡¿Qué se cree? ¡Allen, deberías…!— ahí se detuvo y añadió, a los pocos segundos después—. ¿Y qué tal si vas a vivir a mi casa?— me propuso, provocando que una bomba, sacada de quien sabe dónde, explotará cerca de mi pecho—. Si le cuento a mi hermano y le explicó tu situación, no creo que se niegue a aceptarte.

— ¿Yo… viviendo contigo?— balbuceo, mientras mis orejas arden como si les hubiesen lanzado agua hirviendo.

Por un instante se me pasaron por la mente imágenes de una vida junto a Lenalee: realmente era algo de ensueño hasta que aparecía Komui, con alguna estrafalaria máquina, dispuesto a arruinarlo todo. Tragando saliva y volviendo al mundo real, me limito a rechazar la invitación.

— ¿Por qué?

— Tu hermano, ¿acaso no me mataría?

Lenalee, gracias a eso, se acordó. O más bien, creo que recordó lo celoso que era su hermano y riendo, me respondió—. Tienes razón.

— Pero para eso estoy yo— aportó Lavi—. A veces saco a Allen de esa pesadilla y lo llevo a mi casa— contó, con cierto tono de malicia. De seguro ya diría algo para molestarme—. Ahí lo trato muy bien, ¿cierto, Allen?— concluye, abrazándome.

— Parecen una pareja… ¿no me digan que…?— dice Lenalee, sonrojada y, extrañamente, feliz.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo soy heterosexual!

— ¡¿Para qué niegas lo nuestro, Allen? Si nosotros nos amamos~.

Un codazo, de mi parte, en el estómago de Lavi, concluye todo. No podía haberme hecho eso, sabiendo que me gusta Lenalee y teniendo conocimiento de todas las veces que había intentado declararme.

Ya me las pagaría de alguna forma.

* * *

><p>Ese día, después del colegio, fui al local—clandestino— de apuestas. No tenía ganas de ir el día de hoy, pero no me quedaba de otra. Doblé unas cuantas esquinas, suspirando y deseando que, cuando llegase a casa, mi maestro no estuviese.<p>

Esa sería una recompensa perfecta.

Antes de entrar, recuerdo que se acerca el cumpleaños de Lenalee. Tal vez debería pedirle consejo a Road para que me ayude a escoger algún regalo. Algo lindo y que le fascine para, después, declararme… bien, lo último no, pero un lindo regalo no estaría nada de mal, ¿cierto?

Entro por la puerta que da al callejón, a uno de los tantos en la ciudad y un olor a tabaco me recibe. No sé por qué, pero me recuerda a mi maestro.

* * *

><p>Siendo ya de noche, regresé a mi casa, con más ganancias de las que hubiera esperado. Comencé a tararear, feliz, alguna canción de la que, en estos momentos, no recuerdo la letra, imaginando cuantas cuentas impagas podría saldar pero, por sobre todo, viendo la perspectiva de comprarle un regalo decente a Lenalee. Ella se merecía lo mejor.<p>

Introduje la llave en la cerradura de la puerta y la giré, provocando que al mismo tiempo mi estómago rugiera: tenía que cocinar algo con urgencia o, si no, moriría. Pensándolo mejor, pediría comida por teléfono. Nunca lo había hecho y, notando que el día de hoy las ganancias habían sido generosas, tenía la posibilidad de hacerlo. Apenas entré a casa, me dirigí a la cocina a tomar un entremés y, lo que vi ahí, no me gustó para nada.

Dejé de tararear la canción y me quedé, por algunos eternos segundos, parado— como idiota— observando todo. Mi boca se entreabrió, debido al shock que la imagen me provocaba y mis manos, ya empuñadas, tiritaban de rabia, apenas pudiéndolas controlar. De golpe, se me acabaron el hambre, la felicidad y las ideas para el regalo de Lenalee. Sin decir nada, volteé la mirada y subí a mi habitación, encerrándome en ella.

Sólo atiné a arrojarme, de espaldas, sobre la cama, mientras escuchaba murmullos en el piso de abajo. Preferí ignorarlos, para no quebrarme en esos instantes. Eso era lo único que mi orgullo no me dejaba hacer.

Sin embargo, al rato después, no pude seguir conteniéndome y lloré de rabia, apretando los puños y los dientes, tratando, con ello, de mitigar la pena y la ira en la que se habían convertido esos sentimientos que, hasta hace pocas horas atrás, eran los únicos que me hacían sonreír.

Mi maestro me había quitado lo que jamás imaginé que podría arrebatarme: las pocas ilusiones por las que aún peleaba.

Esa noche no pude dormir. Tirado sobre la cama, mi vista se mantuvo fija en el cielo de la habitación y en las arañas de los rincones. Creo que lloré mucho más tiempo, pero no estoy seguro, porque no sollozaba ni tampoco me dolía la garganta. Aún así, pareciera como si hubiera sentido correr las lágrimas, durante horas, por mis mejillas.

Aunque no esté seguro de ello, creo que fue así.

Intenté conciliar el sueño, para tratar de olvidar todo, pero me fue imposible. Aún sabiendo que al otro día, tenía que ir a clases, no pude hacerlo.

Simplemente, no pude dormir: las arañas y los murmullos eran demasiado interesantes como para dejarlos pasar, aunque me destrozara escucharlos con claridad.

Incluso sabiendo esto, no pude dejar de hacerlo.

Fin Capítulo II. Allen

Por: Nana Walker

* * *

><p>NA: Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo :D. Comentarios, críticas constructivas, sugerencias y teorías conspirativas son bien recibidas.

Bye bye y cuídense mucho :3


	3. III Lavi

N/A: ¡Último capítulo del fic gente~! ¡Oh sí, pueden celebrar! Bien, antes de ir con el capítulo final, quisiera agradecer a todas esas personitas que le dieron una oportunidad y lo leyeron, a pesar del exorbitante OoC y WTF! que se desborda por montones. También quisiera darle las gracias a **WithoutName** por su comentario 3~ (el cual me encargaré de contestar abajo ;3).

Oh, sí… ahora les dejo con el último capítulo *va a tomar una taza de café en el intertanto*

**Disclaimer**: DGray-man y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Katsura Hoshino.

**Extensión:** 904 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Universo Alternativo. OoC.

**Resumen: **Lavi, al intuir lo que le ocurrió a Allen, trata de animarlo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Silencio<strong>_

_**III. Lavi**_

Hace años no llegaba solo al colegio y, esta vez, la sensación se me hizo extraña. Ajena. Como si Allen, Lenalee y yo hubiésemos estado siempre juntos. También se me hizo un poco solitario y, para que negarlo, tenía un pequeño deje de traición: siempre nos habíamos juntado en el Metro para ir al colegio y hoy ese ritual se había roto, sin previo aviso, como si fuese el comienzo de un cambio permanente y eterno.

Ese día, llegué tarde al colegio, por haberme quedado esperando a Lenalee y a Allen, quienes nunca llegaron. Por un momento se me pasó por la mente que ayer, ambos, se declararon su amor— aunque eso suene muy cursi— y que hoy habían decidido ir juntos al colegio: bien, no los culpaba, pero para algo existían los celulares, ¡maldita sea! Esos dos se merecían una venganza, a menos que me dieran una buena explicación y una buena disculpa: lo que se traducía en un buen vaso de ron o algo de cerveza. Como pueden ver, no pido mucho.

Apenas entré, con la mirada de malestar del profesor clavada en mí, me percaté que sólo Allen había llegado al colegio. Seguramente, algo muy malo debía haberle pasado a Lenalee, como para que faltase a clases. Raudo, caminé hasta el puesto que compartía con mi amigo y curioso, apenas el profesor retomó su clase, le pregunté, entre susurros, si sabía algo de Lenalee.

— No la he visto— me contestó cortante, mirando para otro lado.

— Pero, ¿no te llamó o algo así?— insistí, demandando que Allen me susurrase a la cara. Hasta ahora, solo se había limitado a mirar por la ventana—. Además, ¿por qué rayos no me esperaste? Estuve como tarado esperando a las afueras del metro. Si hubieras visto la cara que me puso el guardia cuando…

Hubiese seguido hablando y hablando por horas: ese era mi fuerte, después de todo, pero no pude hacerlo. Por supuesto, la razón de mi silencio no fue el profesor sino el mismo Allen, quien volteó su cara para que dejase de protestar.

Lucía espantoso: unas enormes ojeras adornaban su rostro, acompañadas de los hinchados parpados y ojos de conejo. Al parecer, había llorado mucho.

Sin ser capaz de preguntarle nada más, por ahora, guardé silencio.

Ya habría tiempo para que me respondiera.

* * *

><p>Después de enterarme— si es que pudiese llamarse así a informarse a través de deducciones de sus escasas respuestas—, en el transcurso del día, de la causa del desanimo de mi amigo, la única idea brillante que se me ocurrió para animarlo, fue que bebiéramos en mi casa hasta caer muertos. Mañana era sábado y Panda no estaba: las condiciones eran perfectas.<p>

Al principio, pensé que se negaría a acompañarme en la borrachera, ya que a Allen no le gustaba beber, pero me equivoqué. Sin siquiera pensarlo mucho, apoyó mi idea con éxito, por lo que, después de clases, marchamos a mi casa, comprando vino, ron, vodka y cuanto alcohol encontrásemos en los negocios que se hallaban en nuestro camino.

Sólo esperaba que, aunque fuese por un rato y de esta forma, Allen se animara.

* * *

><p>Escuchar los gritos de Komui por la mañana, con una resaca del porte del Océano Pacifico golpeteando mi cabeza, no era lo primero que hubiese deseado oír a esas horas del día.<p>

— ¡Devuelvan a mi Lenalee, par de rufianes! ¡Estoy seguro que está con ustedes!

Le explico a Komui que no la he visto y parece preocuparse en serio. Tal vez se quedó en casa de Road, le sugiero, aunque intuyo— por lo que Allen me contó— que está en otro lado. Me dice que no está ahí y cuelga, apresurado. Sus últimas palabras claramente sonaban preocupadas. Tal vez algo malo le pasó a Lenalee porque, si lo reflexionaba con detención, dudo que no sea capaz de avisarle a su hermano que se quedó en otra parte a pasar la noche. Mientras intentaba llamarla a su teléfono, sin éxito, se escuchaba, al otro lado del pasillo— un poco más a la izquierda— a Allen vomitar.

Luego de un rato él entró en mi pieza, con los ojos lagrimosos y el tufo un poco hediondo, por lo que le cuento (preocupado) que Komui llamó. Apenas se entera que nadie sabe el paradero de Lenalee, toma su celular y hace una llamada corta.

— ¿Lenalee está contigo?— es lo primero que dice, sin saludos ni cordialidades. Suena cortante. Aterradoramente cortante.

El silencio se extiende por unos pocos segundos, para dar paso a una respuesta. Como estoy un poco lejos no escucho con claridad lo que la otra persona dice, pero parece que Allen habla con un hombre. Mi amigo le contesta, un poco molesto y vuelve a recibir respuesta. Parece que están hablando de Lenalee. Tal vez el tipo al otro lado de la línea sea el novio… espera, ¿acaso Allen lo conoce?

— Bien— masculla, separándose del celular.

Se limita a mirar la pantalla por un rato fugaz, efímero, y cuelga. Sin despedirse.

— Lenalee, ¿está bien?— le pregunto, preocupado, sin entender del todo lo que han hablado.

— Sí— me contesta secamente, lanzándose de espaldas sobre mi cama. Espero que diga algo más, pero no dice nada: sólo guarda silencio.

— Pobre Komui. Si supiera…— musito, cerrando los ojos, mientras me siento en el suelo.

Abrigué esperanzas, un rato más, por si Allen quisiese contarme más, pero aún— incluso ahora— no dice nada.

Sólo guarda silencio.

Fin Capítulo III. Lavi

Por: Nana Walker

_**Fin del FanFiction~**_

* * *

><p>NA: Sí gente. Ese es el WTF! final abiertísimo que le he dado y del cual me siento satisfecha. Para qué negarlo ahora, cuando escribí este fic, allá por febrero, me sentí realmente feliz y me enorgullezco mucho de él aunque no sea la gran cosa x,DU: hace mil que me comían los dedos y mi fangirlismo por escribir algo de la pareja y probar este cambio de focalización con cada capítulo x,Du, por lo que al final el fanfic constituyó una especie de desafío para mí. Sé que no logré meterme bien en la piel de los personajes pero, tomando en cuenta la gran desinspiración que sufro para el fandom, creo que no lo hice tan mal(?)

Ahora sí, respondiendo el comentario de **WithoutName**: Sé que me odiarás por el final que le di (sobre todo al tierno Moyashi), pero no pude concebir otro: quería escribir algo un poco más crudo y realista ya que, los que son "rechazados", no siempre tienen la fortuna de encontrar otra persona que los quiera x,DU (sí, además soy cruel muajaja *Beatrice smile*). Aún así, espero que el capítulo te haya gustado ;D. Por lo de escribir más Cross/Lenalee, por el momento, dudo que pueda: estoy desisnpirada con este fandom y, para qué negarlo, me siento más insegura que la csm escribiendo para él este último tiempo. Pero de tratar, trataré (sí, le tengo un cariño especial a este fandom, porque fue con el que me inicie x,DDDD).

Oh sí, después de estas notas de autora mamástroficas me despido :D. Muchas gracias a quienes, (incluso mamándose mis palabras) llegaron hasta aquí… ¡son amor y lo saben(?)! Por cierto, comentarios, críticas constructivas y sugerencias son bien recibidas.

Bye bye y cuídense mucho ;D


End file.
